Already Gone Back To December
by JR-Boone
Summary: BRITTANA AND FABERRY "And what do we say, hey Rach, hey Britt, so it's been like three years and we've devolved into barely here slackers because of you. So sorry for being asses back in the day now let's kiss and makeup."


Fic: Already Gone Back To December  
>Chapter 1<br>Author: JR Boone  
>Rating: Coasting T the whole way through.<br>Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or anything having to do with it. I wish I did. LOL that would be awesome. It would be like The L Word only musical.  
>Author's Note: I am like Rachel Berry whereas she needs applause to live, I need reviews to write. So you review I go faster with this. Awesome huh?<strong><br>Author's Note: So I'm not crazy about this fic. It just kind of got stuck in my head. Should only be about five chapters.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>July 1rst 2015<p>

It was without a doubt probably the most beautiful day that New York City had ever seen. It was the kind of day where even the hardest New Yorker couldn't help but nod their head and smile at complete strangers on the streets.

All around Santana Lopez and Quinn Fabray the city seemed absolutely alive with happiness and they were all too excited to run out into the day with arms wide open. At first there had been hesitation on both of their parts to tell the truth. The two girls had just spent the last three years or so effectively shut off from anything remotely happy, dragging their asses through life the way a man condemned to death at any moment might.

But all of that was dispelled when Quinn had stepped out onto the front step of their apartment building to round up their morning coffees and been smacked in the face with chirping birds and a cleared schedule. The shaggy haired blonde had stood on the front step debating with herself for close to fifteen minutes before the door had opened behind her and a surly looking Santana had barged out demanding coffee.

After a small yet dramatic showdown between their hearts and brains they had finally decided that today they would get out of their apartment for something besides school and work. Today they would go out into the city and soak up the good mood. And they also decided if that didn't work they would get extremely drunk and cry together on the dingy mattress they shared. Hey don't judge, at least they had a fucking plan right?

At first they had just wandered the streets, sipping coffee and taking in the atmosphere whilst Quinn snapped away random pictures of city life and Santana critiqued every person they come upon clothing choices. Eventually though, perhaps by fate or destiny or just the general layout of the city they found themselves wandering into Central Park.

It lay before them like a behemoth of green trees and sunny skies and they had almost turned back when they caught sight of happy couples spread out along the grounds. Almost. Until they heard it. Until they heard them.

"Hey Q," Santana said stopping suddenly and pulling the blonde closer to her side so she could hear her hopeful whisper. "I think I might finally be going over the deep end."

"Please," Quinn scoffed. "That ship sailed a long time ago."

"No…listen…do you hear that," Santana whispered her eyes going wide as familiar notes carried themselves through the air on the wind.

"San what are you talking about," Quinn muttered slightly fearing for the Latina's sanity.

"Goddamnit bitch just listen!" Santana shrieked making the couples scattered around them scowl at them.

"What am I….oh….is that?" Quinn asked her ears suddenly picking up the frequency that had been so attuned to them just three years ago.

"It…it sounds like them," Santana said, her brows furrowing as she looked around in all directions in search of where the music pervading their senses were coming from.

"Hey you!" Quinn shouted making a passing by hipster looking group nearly fall down in fear. "Do you hear that music?"

"Um…yes," one of the boys in the group stuttered, his eyes taking in the nearly manic looking girls like one might look at a lion they happened upon in Walmart.

"Where the hell is it coming from," Santana ground out strutting towards the boy and rising up to her full height.

"The concert pavilion," he squeaked out, his eyes clearly stating OH GOD A CRAZY NEW YORKER! HELP ME! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

"What's going on today?" Quinn asked striding towards the boy in less than three steps and falling in place next to Santana.

"Um a music festival," he managed to stutter out.

"No shit Sherlock," Santana scoffed. "What kind of music festival."

"It's a Joint Collegiate thing. Some of the city schools with Gay Rights groups are raising money for AIDs research."

"Which colleges?" Quinn asked quickly, her heart starting to beat like a drum inside of her chest.

"Um…Colombia, NYU, Berkeley, Manhattan, um…Pratt, Wagner, Julliard, and NYADA," he listed out and then was promptly enveloped by two over eager and frankly rather strong sets of arms.

"Which way to the Pavilion!" Santana shouted as she and Quinn posed to marathon run in whichever direction they were sent.

"That way," he stuttered out pointing carefully to their right.

"Oh my god thank you!" Quinn squealed kissing the boy sloppily on the cheek and then shooting off like a bullet neck and neck with San.

Now the thing about Central Park is it is really big. Eight hundred and forty three acres to be exact, or in laymen's terms six percent of Manhattans entire acreage. What should have taken the girls at least thirty minutes to run threw was drastically cut in half, because they closer they got to their destination the clearer the music became, and suddenly they weren't simply running, they were practically flying.

They only slowed when the broke out through the mess of trees and realized that they were staring at the back of a huge crowd staring at what they had been running for. On the stage a large group of performers were amassed, some sporting instruments, some not. But in the center of the stage they stood. Rachel Berry and Brittany Pierce in all of their glory, singing and laughing along with the large group. Their voices might have blended into the choir for anyone else their, but for Quinn and Santana those two girls were all they heard.

"Santana…they're right there," Quinn stuttered out in equal parts shock, fear, and relief.

"I…I have eyes," Santana mumbled out, her voice painfully devoid of the snark she had tried to slip into it.

"What do we do?" Quinn mumbled as her heart simultaneously sped up and slowed down.

"We have to talk to them," Santana mumbled, rubbing her bare arms in nervousness.

"And what do we say, hey Rach, hey Britt, so it's been like three years and we've devolved into barely here slackers because of you. So sorry for being asses back in the day now let's kiss and makeup."

"I was thinking fuck and makeup but that could work," Santana mumbled as the group of singers left the stage with the exception of Brittany and Rachel.

"Hows everybody doing?" Rachel shouted making the onlookers cheer loudly. "Awesome! Well we're already half way to our goal and to get it up a bit me and my lovely friend Brittany here are going to sing you a little number."

"Oh my god they're going to sing," Santana stuttered out, her entire body freezing under the warm summer heat.

"Yes that is what she said," Quinn managed to mumble out.

Moments later the two women found themselves immersed in the voices of their pasts. The song was no consequence really, just a popular number that had been playing on the radio recently, but it brought back a plethora of memories and as it swept through their ears they couldn't help but think of three years ago, of the moment they had broken everything.


End file.
